


Wrong

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Disney, Disneyland, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Photographs, bittersweet memory, tw emeto mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: A bittersweet memory.





	Wrong

Casey sits down at his desk, ready to start his paperwork for the day when something catches his eye. It’s a framed photograph that he had up for as long as he could remember. 

Casey smiles as he remembers the moment it had been taken. Darden and Severide had planned a trip to Disneyland and had practically kidnapped Casey to get him to come along.

Altough he wasn’t very happy about the whole trip, Casey had started to warm up to it after they had visited Magic Kingdom. The photo was taken after they had gotten off Space Mountain - and Kelly had finished puking his guts up. 

Casey was in the middle, a Mickey ears hat balanced precariously on his head and Kelly and Andy were on either side, one arm around him the other in the air. The three of them had gotten “I survived Space Mountain!” t shirts and were displaying them proudly. 

He laughs as he remembers the events that had occured immediately after the photo was taken. The first in a truly unfortunate sequence of events was when Severide had tripped, falling into a small pond. After that, during Kelly’s apologies, a kids balloon had popped, startling Casey who had flinched, smacking Andy across the face and knocking him into a sign. Just when things seemed like they couldn’t possibly gotten worse, a seagull had flown by and dropped a “present” directly onto Severide’s head. The three of them had looked at each other and just burst out laughing, unsure of what else to do.

Casey puts the picture down with a small sigh and picks up his pen.

How had things gone so wrong?


End file.
